Reborn: Sequel to Only Human
by Gay Witch
Summary: The sequel to Only Human, this takes place not long after. More angst, more romance, and the old characters, including Selena, Leo and co! Contains shoujo-ai and shounen-ai. Please, read and review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nope, I haven't recently bought out Camelot, so I don't own Golden Sun!

A/N: This is the SEQUEL to Only Human (Yes, I realise I have barely laid THAT one to rest!). This fic is again gonna contain homosexual relationships, naturally! Well, as you know, I DO post often... so, *takes a deep breath* welcome to Reborn, sequel to Only Human!

-

Long ago, before the sealing of the lighthouses, the people of Lunar Sanctum were in plentiful supply.

They ravaged Angara, all in the name of the Moon, opposing the laws of Alchemy, and creating chaos in a Golden World.

Then came the day when enough was enough.

The Mars Adepts wished for the fighting to stop, but the other clans were too passive. Together, they summoned the ultimate creature of flame, the Phoenix.

The flame of the Phoenix obliterated the people of Lunar Sanctum, and sealed its power, trapping itself along with it.

Then, when the power was unlocked, and the Sanctum destroyed by the powers of the Solar Adept, the Phoenix was once again freed.

The Phoenix flew home to the East, to the rising sun, to cross Gaia Falls. During the flight, a single feather dropped, near Lalivero…

And a life was Reborn.

-

Puelle walked into the dark room. The storm was raging outside.

"Morrask, what is the meaning of this?!?" Puelle stormed towards the man, a flash of lightning illuminating his face. "I have just read your reports. We are NOT planning to attempt that sort of action! The Proxian army is for defence ONLY! NOT to wage war with the rest of the world!"

The man called Morrask turned to the older man slowly. Crimson eyes burned fiercely in the darkness.

"The Phoenix has returned. This world was meant for the followers of Mars, no one else! The others are weak." His voice kept a cool monotone.

"Saturos is in charge, not you. You are only second in command!"

"Saturos? That fag? He spend more time around that little whelp of a boyfriend than planning strategies!"

"He is on a break. After all he did, destroying Lunar Sanctum, saving us all... how manly are you, resorting to petty homophobia?" Puelle raised an eyebrow.

Morrask didn't rise to it. "Things have changed, old man."

"In what way?" The door opened, and Puelle turned. His eyes widened.

"You..."

"Surprised to see me?" the figure scoffed. The voice was female, but with a hint of venom.

"But, how..."

"Lets just say, a little birdie helped me."

-

Saturos awoke, startled, the sheets clinging to him. David stirred next to him.

"Satty? You all right?" he yawned.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." he lay back down. That dream...or was it? His eyes were wide open. He heard David breathing gently, having gone back to sleep.

But, she was dead, wasn't she?

-

"So, what's buggin ya?" Sheba grinned at David.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was miles away..."

Sheba stopped. They were walking across Prox, hand in hand. She had decided David needed to get out.

"David, tell me."

"Its, just, well, Saturos. He's been acting kinda odd, and not wanting me near him as much. I was just thinking...Maybe he's having second thoughts about us..."

Sheba took him by the shoulders and shook him. "David talk sense! It would have to be something ENORMOUS to come between you and Satu-"

She broke off. She glanced towards the crowd nearby. That long blond hair, the laugh filled with malice.

Maybe David wasn't so far off target as she had thought.

Mernardi.

-

A/N: Only short, but it's meant to be a teaser! Tell me what you think, and if you are interested in hearing the rest of the story! Hehehe! Yep, I've got the inspiration to write more! But if you haven't yet, read Only Human, or you will have NO idea what the heck is going on!

PLEASE Review!


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun!

A/N: YAY! Peeps are interested! 

Chapter two! And all the other characters will be in it! Don't worry! But I haven't decided who the major roles are going to yet... well, I'll just have to wait and see! And this time, I wont be killing off half the cast. Well, not at the moment anyway...

Review!

-

"No, no, no, like THIS!" Isaac swung the small sword, before passing it to Becca.

"Are you SURE this is necessary?" she asked.

"You don't have any Psynergy, and you need to defend yourself!"

Becca sighed, and stole a glance at Shadow, who was smirking from the wall.

They were in Xian, and had decided to take the opportunity to learn some skills. In Becca's case, how to fight at all.

"Much better!" grinned Isaac. "There's promise for you yet!"

Becca mock scowled at him. She handed back the blade. "Well, with you two big strong handsome men around, why do I need to defend myself? Oh, yeah, that's right. Because if it wasn't for me, we'd all be dead!" she grinned.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Couldn't we have left her somewhere?" he asked.

Isaac grinned at him. "If she gets to be too much, we still can!"

"HEY!"

"Anyway, tomorrow, we're off again! To Prox! We haven't seen David and Saturos in a while, and I heard something is brewing there..."

-

Jenna opened the envelope carefully.

Selena leant over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"A meeting. For all Mars Adepts. In Prox. Hmm." She frowned. "I wonder what's going on? And why only Mars Adepts?" she taped her fingers on the desk.

"Mars or not, I'm coming too!" said Selena, planting a kiss on Jenna's cheek. "When is the meeting?"

"In three days. We had better head out tomorrow. It says it's urgent."

Selena grinned. "Well, I heard something about a different meeting, about the laws on homosexuality. I bet David and Saturos are involved, so we should go too!"

She went upstairs and lifted their cases out, and started to pack. Even though it was short notice, the idea of travelling with her girlfriend was very appealing. She hummed to herself as she pulled out some clothing, and began to fold it, a happy smile on her face.

-

Leo sat outside, watching the sunset. Mik came up and slung an arm around him.

"What's the matter?"

"Just thinking about home. I couldn't be this...open at home."

"What about your parents?"

"They don't know. It's just..." Leo trailed off, and handed a letter to Mik.

Dear Leo

How are you? Your father and I have missed you SO much! People have been saying things about people with these powers! And that you have something to do with it! 

Please stay out of trouble! We do love you, but try to be good! And write to us! The last we heard, you were staying in a far off village. Please, Leo, don't stay from home for too long!

Your father sends his love. We also want you to stay away from the north. There have been rumours circling off homosexuals. There are apparently two young men speaking out for them! They should just go back to wherever it is they all came from! Don't go near those freaks! We love you too much for you to get involved with anything like that!

Write soon!

Love, Mom.

Mik stared at the letter. "Oh, crap!" he muttered. He wrapped his arms around Leo. "Don't worry," he whispered fiercely. "I'm here, and no one is gonna take you from me!"

Leo smiled. "I know." He then looked at the letter. "Homos in the north... David and Saturos?"

"Maybe. Hey, why don't we visit them? Haven't seen them for a while!"

"That would be nice!" said Leo.

-

"Karalen?"

Ivan approached his girlfriend, fumbling in his pocket for the ring. He was sweating, and blushing a very deep shade of red.

"Oh, Ivan, have you heard? About that fuss in the north?"

Ivan stopped. "Huh?"

Karalen flapped her hands impatiently. "About that meeting! There is going to be a law passed in Angara, based on homosexuality! David and Saturos have something to do with it!"

Ivan nodded. "And you are saying this because..."

"Lets go and see them! You know, offer our support! Besides, I'd like to see Prox when we are NOT carrying our friend who is in a coma!" she said, remembering struggling from Mars Lighthouse with a badly injured Sheba.

-

Sheba said nothing on the way back to David's home. She pulled up her collar around her shoulders. Even though Prox was usually cold, she felt a particularly icy chill down her spine. This was complicated. She had seen Saturos and Menardi before they had fallen. And she knew that secretly, there had been feelings. If only she knew how much, she could gauge just how concerned David should be.

David hadn't said a word. Sheba was concerned. He was usually so cheerful. And in a few days, he was supposed to be speaking at a conference for homosexuals. He had volunteered to be one of the speakers. But he wouldn't be up to it in THIS condition.

"Sheba... I don't know what to do..." he said sadly. "I just get the feeling that he doesn't want me..."

C'mon, SAY something! Sheba told herself. But she couldn't lie to him. He didn't deserve false hope.

"Whatever it is, all we can do is sit tight. But remember, I'm here for you." Sheba laid her hand on his arm. He nodded, giving a small smile, and headed indoors.

Her face set in resolve, Sheba decided to go and find some answers.

-

David shrugged off his coat, leaving it on the floor. He had a sick twist in his stomach that wouldn't go away. He hadn't told Sheba of the argument they had had that morning, or that Saturos' EXACT words had been that he wondered if it had been a mistake.

Maybe it had been heat of the moment. But David hadn't even realised they were going through a rough patch. He sighed, and then noticed a letter on the floor.

It was for a meeting, the day after the conference on homosexuality. It was for Mars Adepts only. He frowned. Why only Mars Adepts? There was something funny going on, here. He really wanted to be concerned, but all he could think about was Saturos.

-

Sheba barged through the crowd, only to run smack into a woman.

"Hey, watch it!" snapped a voice.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry..." her voice trailed off. "So I was right! It IS you!" she stared at Menardi, the woman who had been responsible for her kidnapping over 5 years ago. The 19 year old glared at the older woman.

"Hmm? Do I know you?"

"Well, maybe if I was much shorter, and jumped whenever you told me to mind read someone!" snarled Sheba. Out of Saturos and Menardi, Saturos had always had that cold charm. Menardi was just cold. 

"Ah yes. The brat from Lalivero." Menardi snarled. "I've heard all about your friends little adventures recently." She raised an eyebrow. "Too bad you didn't all make it!"

"WHY YOU-"

"Enough Sheba." Said a male voice.

Menardi looked towards the speaker.

"Saturos?"  
"It's been a while."

-

A/N: Hmm, so whaddaya think? I included everyone, giving a small intro for each! Don't worry, I wont be jumping between scenes so much next chapter, it was just to get everyone in again.


	3. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun!

A/N: Yes, Menardi is BACK! Hehehe! Hopefully this story is gonna contain angst, and I'm sure you can already see a problematic love triangle! Please read and REVIEW!!!

-

Everyone was there, all his friends, the leaders of the more important cities on Angara, but as he scanned the crowd, he realised that one person was missing. He sighed, and blinked back any tears that may have formed.

"As you are probably aware," he addressed the audience; "there has been a lot of controversy over homosexuality. Some people think it's sick, some say it goes against morals." He took a sip of water, his throat dry.

"Today, I speak on behalf of the homosexuals of Angara. Today, you will all decide on the laws to be passed in your own cities regarding us." He looked into the crowd. The faces of many were blank. He saw Leo, who gave him a smile of encouragement. He smiled back.

"In the past, our existence has been ignored, or hated. We have suffered a great deal due to homophobia, and I'm talking from experience." His mind briefly flashed to his brother, Toby. He pressed onwards. "We don't ask for much. Only the chance to be allowed to love our loved ones. We don't 'corrupt' people, or turn them, despite what people may think. Nor do we rape children, or anything sick like that. We only love in a different way."

Jenna absentmindedly stroked Selena's hair, who in turn rested her head on her lovers shoulder. They looked so happy. David smiled inwardly at the image. "We aren't evil. But now here I am asking you, from one human being to another, please grant us the freedom to be loved. Thank you."

Selena sat up, and clapped. Jenna, Leo, then others started to join in. David blushed, and went to sit down.

Sheba wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "You did great, honey." She whispered affectionately.

"I hope I did..." said David distantly. Sheba knew what, or whom, was on his mind. She had last seen Saturos and Menardi catching up, and had asked for some time together. Saturos had obviously completely forgotten about the conference, which had meant so much to David.

After the meeting, Puelle approached the group of friends. "Just to let you know, that in Prox, we support your claim." He smiled at them. "For such evil sinners, we owe our lives to you." 

Jenna grinned. "Thanks Puelle. It means a lot."

David smiled softly. Puelle looked at him. "I am aware of your situation, David. And to be perfectly honest, I think Saturos is a fool to throw it all away. Not to change the subject, but I hope you and Jenna will attend the Martian meeting tomorrow."

Jenna nodded. "What's it about?" 

Puelle frowned. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I'm not the one arranging it, I was invited just like you two."

But I bet I know who is, thought Sheba. She cast her mind back to Menardi. Saturos had said she was dead. So what had changed?

-

Saturos walked into his home. He saw David, who abruptly turned from him.

"What have I done now?" he sighed.

"Remember, the conference? It was today. And you weren't there." He whispered.

Saturos just looked at him. And awkward silence descended. 

"What is it? Why have you been acting this way?"

"I have had a lot to think about."

"You mean SOMEONE to think about." David couldn't disguise the bitterness in his voice. 

"It's hard, ok? You wouldn't understand!" snapped Saturos.

"Maybe I wouldn't. But did you ever give me the chance to try?"

"..."

"I loved you Saturos. But for you to treat me like this...you mustn't think too highly of me." He pulled out a suitcase. "I'm not gonna sit here and be heartbroken. When you decide what you want, please let me know." His voice adopted a cool monotone.

David brushed past Saturos, a drained look on his face. He didn't even slam the door.

Saturos stood there for a time. Then he sat down, and began to cry.

-

Sheba heard a knocking at her door. She opened it, and saw David.

"Oh, David..." she said, and pulled him inside.

"Sheba, what's happened? And I know you know something, so please tell me."  
Sheba had been dreading this. But the look on David's face told her he needed to know.

So she told him about Menardi.

-

The next day, Selena and Leo walked up to Sheba.

"We want to know what's going on." Said Leo. "David has been acting weird lately."

Sheba looked at them both. "All I'm gonna say, is we need to be here from him. He has a rough time ahead of him"

-

Jenna and David met up with Puelle. "So, where is this meeting?" asked Jenna.

"Apparently, in Mars Lighthouse. Just to ensure no non-Mars Adepts follow."

"I don't like the sound of this." Said David.

"Neither do I, David. But at least we will get some answers."

The trio entered Mars Lighthouse, and found in the main hallway; a large oak table and chairs had been set up.

"There aren't any monsters," hissed Jenna.

"We cleared out all of the monsters about a month ago." Whispered Puelle.

They all took seats at the table.

After about half an hour, the room was packed with Mars Adepts, most Proxian. 

Menardi walked to the front of the room.

"Menardi?!?" exclaimed Jenna. 

"Thank you all for attending." Menardi looked at them all. To her left, stood Saturos, his arms folded.

"This meeting has been called, because we have decided to act. Thanks to the work of certain Adepts, Lunar Sanctum was destroyed, and the Phoenix was released." This was met with murmurs from the crowd. "That's right. The Mars Adepts now have the power to summon Phoenix using our combined Psynergy."

Puelle spoke up. "But why? There is no threat, no Lunar Sanctum. Why summon Phoenix?"

"To rid the world of impurities. Basically, the Adepts of other clans. Only the Mars Adepts could get rid of Lunar Sanctum. The rest had no backbone. It is time to claim the world as our own."

"So, you're gonna use Phoenix to kill all the other Adepts?" asked Jenna.

Menardi smiled. "I see the brat has actually gained some brains since last time we met."

Jenna glared. Menardi continued. "Phoenix also has the ability to bring back the formerly deceased. That is why I'm stood here today. However, to our knowledge, Phoenix can only revive those with an affinity to fire. Like you friend Garet." She added, looking at Jenna.

This time David spoke up. "Garet wouldn't WANT to come back to life, with his lobe dead and buried. We shouldn't mess with things like this. There are bound to be repercussions."

"Oh, really? Well, if I remember correctly, little boy, those of Prox were left by the rest of the world to die. Isn't it ironic to get revenge in this way?"

"What about our families and friends?" cried Jenna, thinking of those outside. And Selena. 

"They are not worthy of OUR friendship." Said Menardi simply.

The crowd were starting to mutter amongst themselves. To the two non-Proxians, it sounded like a lot were in agreement.

"And what do YOU say about this Saturos?!?" shouted David. "I thought maybe these were your friends too."

"The only one from that group of weaklings I had ANY care for, is in this room." Said Saturos. 

Menardi held up a hand. "It is obvious that these two may cause a problem. Lock them up until the summoning is over. Don't worry, we will release you then."

Jenna stood up, only to feel someone clamp a band on her wrist. David received the same.

"Hey! My Psynergy! What-"

Menardi laughed. "For whelps, you two are powerful. These bands block you Psynergy. I'm not taking any chances."

"NOO! GET OFF OF ME! SELENA!!!!" cried Jenna, as her and her friend were hauled from the room.

-

A/N: Yes, this chapter had a lot of David, I know, before anyone points that out! Lol! Next chapter will be based on different characters, so don't worry, I'm not gonna neglect anyone!

PLEASE Review!!


	4. Torn Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. I don't own much at all, other than a purple dream catcher. If you sue me, you end up with that. Is it worth it? Really? Although it IS a nice dream catcher...

A/N: Oooh, am I being mean to Menardi? Sorry if I am Selena, but like Karalen she caused me MUCH pain on Golden Sun. Damn Death Scythe, killing my members instantly...and she seemed to have it in for Ivan (who was my healer!) Sorry, I'm rambling. Please enjoy this chapter. If its crap, tell me (but no flames!) and I'll try to better myself...maybe. Remember to review, and be honest. But only be honest if you're being nice. I cry easily!

-

"OPEN UP!" shouted Selena, banging on the door of Mars Lighthouse. It had been a day, and Jenna, David and Puelle, or any of the Proxians for that matter, had not returned.

Sheba had told them all about Menardi, and her implications with Saturos. And this had made Selena worried.

"OPEN THIS FLAMING DOOR!" she drew her mace, and abruptly started to batter it.

"Selena! Calm down!" Isaac put a hand on her shoulder. He looked at the lighthouse. "We need to find another way in."

"Hey, over here!" shouted Mik. The others hurried over, and saw where he was pointing. A few bricks were missing from part of the exterior. 

"Someone small can fit through there!" he said.

Isaac looked at them. Although he didn't like it, he had no choice.

"Leo, Shadow, you two up to it?"

They both nodded.

"I'm going too." Said Becca. "I know all about mythology, and have read all of Grandfathers work. You may need my knowledge."

Isaac hesitated. 

"Sure, that's a GREAT idea!" said Sheba. "What?" she asked when Isaac glared at her. "I was only a year older than her when I was involved in lighting the lighthouses!"

"Ok, ok." He sighed. Ivan and Karalen looked at him. "So what should WE do?" asked the elf.

"All we can do right now is wait."

Selena gripped her mace, her knuckles whitening. "While Jenna's in there, I can't promise I'll be too good at that." She said.

-

Becca went through first, Shadow last. They appeared in a corridor.

"Stay close!" hissed Shadow, using his Psynergy to camouflage them into the backgrounds. They snuck along the wall, freezing when two guards walked past.

Leo looked at them. They were carrying a tray of food and water.

"They're probably heading for the prisoners." He said. "I'll follow. You two see if you can find anything."

"Will you be all right? I don't wanna face the wrath of Mik should anything happen to you!" warned Becca.

"I'll be fine! Now GO!" he hissed, and stalked after the guards.

Shadow motioned for Becca to follow. They came across a room, and snuck inside. There were two figures talking.

"What's the matter? You've been acting off with me since I came back! What happened to the Saturos I knew?"

"Menardi..." the voice sounded weary. "This is a lot for me. You've come back, just when I was trying to move on."

"With HIM?!? What does he offer you that I never did?"

"Nothing, But you don't offer anything HE doesn't either. I just cant..."

Becca saw the woman. So that was Menardi. But she didn't seem as cold and heartless as the other made out. She was like Saturos, had merely enclosed her heart in stone. It wasn't MADE of stone. And now, that stone had cracked.

"Please Saturos. I need you. I can't do this without you. Isn't this what we wanted?"

Saturos cupped Menardi's face. "I know. And Mars knows I love you, Menardi. But I can't do this. Even if I hurt him, I can't do this to David. Kill his friends. Then he will be left with nothing."

Menardi looked at him, tears falling down her cheeks. She buried her head in his chest. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't make you choose..."

Saturos pulled her chin up to face him. "I love you Menardi. More than I can say. But I DO have feelings for him...so please, let's not go through with this, ok? For me?"

Menardi was about to respond, when there was a harsh knock at the door.

A guard came in, with Leo at spear point.

"Leo?" Saturos glared at the boy.

"Erm, you DO realise I will be personally complaining about the treatment of guests here!" he said, scowling at the Mars Adept.

Becca stepped forwards, but Shadow held her back.

Menardi had turned back to her old cold self. "We will deal with this whelp later." She said briskly. "You know too much, boy. We can't let him live."

Leo paled. "Saturos, you wouldn't..."

Saturos didn't look at him. "Take him to the other prisoners. We'll deal with him in the morning."

-

Leo was thrown roughly into the cell. Jenna and David stood up. 

"Owie." He rubbed his head. 

"Oh, Leo!" Jenna grabbed him, and held him close to her.

David ran to the bars, and called out to the guard.

"What's he doing here?" he asked crossly. "He isn't a Mars Adept."

"That's the problem. But Saturos will be...'dealing' with him tomorrow." The guard went.

"Menardi said I know too much to live." Whispered Leo. "That I can't be allowed to live..."

David knelt down beside him, and hugged him fiercely. "That's NOT gonna happen, Even if we have to FIGHT our way out of here, without weapons, OR Psynergy."

-

Outside, Shadow and Becca explained all they had overheard. After Leo had been taken, they had heard the plans of the Phoenix, and what it meant for the rest of them.

"I'm gonna get him out of there. NOW!" snarled Mik, dashing for the hole. Isaac grabbed his collar. "And what good will that do?" he asked. The wolf boy growled at him menacingly.

Selena was still at the door, her mace on the ground, her anger spent. She sobbed softly. "Jenna...I need you." She wept. 

Saturos opened the door, and closed it behind him. Selena's tear stained face snapped up. Maybe not ALL her anger was spent...

A quick punch to the side of the head knocked him over, as she pounced on him, and gabbing her mace, raised it above her head.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!?" she roared. Isaac and the others ran over.

"I'll tell you!" said Saturos.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Karalen suspiciously. "Aren't you and MENARDI going to kill us all? And you left David for HER?!?" She was getting angry too. If Selena didn't kill him, she sure as hell would.

"Selena, let him up." Said Isaac.

"Shoulda killed him." Growled Mik.

Ivan pulled him up. "Explain. But make it quick. Our friends are in there, and you are what stands between us."  
"Just so you know, I'm doing this for David. I've done it ALL for David. And now he's gonna be hurting. And I can't let him be alone." Saturos sighed. "I can't hurt him more than I have to, ok? And if that means letting all of you live, then..." he trailed off.

"Menardi is going to have Leo executed. She refuses to be weak in front of others."

"But she is, when she's with you." Said Becca quietly. "She loves you, Saturos. Don't you come first?"

"Ordinarily, yes, but this is different. Backing down now could mean all sorts of problems, and risking hers and my lives. She would NEVER put my life on the mine."

"But if someone ELSE were to stop it..." said Ivan

"Then Menardi and I wouldn't be responsible."

Sheba looked at him. "I will never forgive you for hurting David, but we don't have much choice. What's the plan?"

"It will be easier to get in during the execution, which will be held at the top. David and Jenna have been...invited to watch. All three are wearing bracelets that block their Psynergy. All I can suggest, is you storm Mars Lighthouse then. Tomorrow at noon. Here's the key to the door. If one of you gets in like you did before and unlocks the door from the inside, it will look less suspicious."

"Let's get some sleep." Said Isaac. "We all need our strength tomorrow."

-

A/N: As you have guessed, this fic IS gonna be shorter than Only Human, coz I have less introductions. But it aint gonna be over in like 2 chapters more or so. There is a LOT I want to do with the characters relationships yet.

Please review!


	5. Invasion

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Golden Sun. If I ever get the rights to it, I'm gonna make half the cast gay! Hehehe!

A/N: Argh! An action chapter! I hate writing these! And it will probably suck! But what the hey!

Please review! Or maybe not...this chapter is crap! Lol!

-

"Weapons?"

"Check"

"Everyone have full Psynergy?"

"Check"

"Ok, to Mars Lighthouse we go!"

-

Morrask opened the jail cell. "It's time." He said. He looked to Jenna and David. "Saturos and Menardi have...requested that you two attend."

Leo cowered behind the two Mars Adepts.

"Your not gonna have him." Said Jenna, calmly, but with determination burning in her eyes.

"Oh? And are you going to stop me? A girl? HA!"

Two guards came into the cell. One made a grab at Leo. David threw the small stones he had been hiding into the guard's eyes. Jenna floored him with a quick kick to the shins. Before Morrask could react, David threw himself at him, knocking them both to the floor. 

"RUN!"

Jenna did a quick spin kick, flooring the other guard, grabbed Leo's hand and ran. David was trying to get up, but Morrask grabbed his leg. 

Ahead, Jenna stopped and turned. Morrask was pointing a knife at David's neck.

"Unless you want to see me slit this faggot's throat, you won't be going anywhere."

Leo stepped forwards. "All right. Just don't hurt him."

"Leo, no!" a blow to the side of the face stopped David from finishing.

"Now that the morning exercise is over, lets attend that execution, shall we?"

-

The door opened. Becca was stood with a small smile on he face. "Lets stop them!" she said.

Selena grabbed Isaac's arm. "Most of the people here are innocent villagers from Prox. Lets try not to hurt them too much."

"If it stops us, we have no other choice." Isaac looked at her. "You don't have to come. Jenna will understand."

"No, I have to BECAUSE of Jenna. I have no choice."

"She's lucky to have you."

"No, I'm lucky to have her. She's a special woman." Isaac nodded in mutual agreement.

Karalen drew her bow. "Lets hurry. We don't know how much time we have!"

-

The guard stretched, and looked to his companion. "Man, I'm tired. Cant wait until all of this is over, and I can sleep in my own bed!"

He yawned, but when he opened his eyes, his companion was laying unconscious.

"Huh?"

He turned to greet Ivan's fist.

The Jupiter Adept motioned the others through. "C'mon, lets go!"

They turned the corner to meet six guards.

"We'll take care of them!" shouted Karalen. "The rest of you, get to the top!"

She fired an arrow, it striking the first guards hand disarming him. Ivan closed his eyes.

"Destruct Ray!" 

Lightning struck another three. Karalen ran forwards, using her bow as a melee weapon, knocking one across the head and into the wall. Ivan smashed the hilt of his sword into the face of another.

There was a shout, and more guards came.

-

"The door won't open!" cried Selena, pushing against it. "Wait, I have an idea."

She pressed her palms to the door. "Frost!" The door became frozen. And brittle. A smash of her mace, and they were through.

And they realised, they were in the Dragon hall, with the teleport rune that lead to the top.

Also, they were surrounded by yet more guards.

"Right." Said Shadow. "I'll hold them off. You get to the rune!"

Becca drew her short sword. "But you won't beat them alone!" she said. She looked to Isaac. "I guess now I'll see if that training paid off!"

They looked at each other, nodded, and ran forwards.

Shadow disappeared, before reappearing behind tow guards, knocking their heads together.

A third drew his sword. Becca swung her own, metal clashing. He was stronger, but she knew that. A swift kick between his legs, and when he double over, she struck his helmet with the flat of her blade.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAIING FOR?!? GO!" she yelled.

Isaac and Selena ran over to the rune.

-

"Ivan, I'm out of arrows!" yelled Karalen.

"I know! I'm nearly out of Psynergy!"

They grabbed each other's hands and kissed. "But we're not done yet!" he added. He drew his sword. Karalen dropped her bow, and stood in a fighting pose, as the next guards approached.

-

"Becca! WATCH OUT!" yelled Shadow.

Becca ducked the swipe at her head. She dropped to the floor, and stabbed her sword into her opponent's foot.

Shadow concentrated his Psynergy. "Whirlwind!" Four more guards were knocked off their feet.

-

Isaac and Selena approached the Aerie. In front of the Light, Leo knelt, his head down.

Morrask handed a sword to Saturos. "Will you to the honours?"

David twisted out of his captors grip, and tried to run forwards. He was tripped and pulled up by his hair.

"I SWEAR Saturos, if you TOUCH a hair on his head!"

Saturos looked at him for a moment, and bowed his head. David and Jenna didn't know he was against this. Where was Isaac? He should BE here.

"That's enough." Said a voice. Isaac appeared.

"Isaac! Selena!" cried Jenna.

Leo looked up, and smiled. "You're late!" he said.

Menardi stepped forwards. Morrask beside her. She slapped Jenna into silence, and turned to the two. "Well, well, if it isn't that brat from 5 years ago."

She turned to Selena. "And you must be the replacement for that OTHER Adept. Maya?"

"Mia. And she NEVER spoke highly of YOU Menardi." Selena narrowed her eyes. "I don't usually get angry of violent, but if you TOUCH my girlfriend..." she drew her mace.

"You will PAY!"

-

A/N: Hey, Selena? This enough action for you? Hehehe! Sorry, I'm no good at action chapters, and the next one will be more of the same! Damn!

Please review, pityingly in necessary!


	6. Battle and Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun!  
  
A/N: I must really hate myself. Another Action chapter!!!! ARGH!!!  
  
Anyway, there IS gonna be complicated romance, angst, etc, but only once the dust from all these action chapters settles!  
  
Please review!  
  
-  
  
Mik wiped his brow. He didn't have far to climb now...  
  
As a back up plan, he had volunteered to climb the side of the lighthouse. Being a werewolf gave him super human stamina and strength. This was to rescue the others should anything happen.  
  
Good job he wasn't afraid of heights...  
  
-  
  
"Ahh!" Selena leapt back from Menardi's scythe, the blade catching her side, leaving a small crimson slit in her skin.  
  
"INFERNO!" The Martian cried.  
  
Selena felt the heat slam into her, burning her nostrils and the very air she breathed, let alone her body. She stumbled backwards. This was a mismatch. The Light of Mars was draining her Psynergy, and fuelling Menardi's. But that didn't mean she would lose with out a fight!  
  
"ICE MISSILE!" The shards of crystalline ice flew at Menardi. Some she deflected with her scythe, the rest hit home. Before Menardi could recover, Selena ran forwards, and swung her mace. Menardi brought her scythe up just in time to block the blow.  
  
To the side of them, Isaac had engaged in battle with Morrask, who had been about to attack Selena from behind. The two Martians stood together, and their hands began to glow.  
  
"PYROCLASM!" They cried.  
  
Isaac and Selena were knocked back by the onslaught of flame.  
  
"Ply!" "Cure!"  
  
They both healed themselves, and then stood to face their opponents. "In Mars lighthouse, do we stand a chance?" asked Selena.  
  
"I'm not sure. But we can't give up." Isaac frowned. "If only Saturos would help..."  
  
"He won't. We're fighting the woman he loves."  
  
Morrask turned to the others. "Saturos, aid us!" he cried. The blue skinned man glanced at Selena and Isaac, then nodded.  
  
"This is bad." Whispered Selena.  
  
Saturos stood beside Menardi. "For what its worth, I'm sorry." She said softly.  
  
"We had to do this once before, so we are prepared to do it again." Saturos gave her a half smile.  
  
Isaac gripped his sword, Selena raised her mace.  
  
-  
  
Mik clambered up to the top. Ahead, he saw a rather one side battle. Then, he saw guards holding Jenna and David. He ran up behind them.  
  
David saw him, just as he knocked the guards unconscious with barehanded blows to the head.  
  
"We have these restraining bands on! We can't use Psynergy, and we have no weapons!" Mik nodded. "How do we take them off?"  
  
"With Mars Psynergy..." said Jenna regretfully. "But the only Mars Adepts we have cant use Psynergy."  
  
Nearby, there was an explosion, and another Pyroclasm met Ragnarok. David frowned. Then he walked forwards.  
  
-  
  
"HEAT WAVE!" screamed Menardi. Selena rolled to the side, and swung her mace, catching the woman and knocking her sideways.  
  
Morrask was faster though. "INFERNO!"  
  
Selena was knocked backwards, but realised there was someone behind her. She picked herself up, and saw David. He sat up, and rubbed his wrists. The bands had come off. "The Psynergy from their attacks!" he explained. Selena nodded.  
  
Saturos knocked Isaac back. His hand glowed. "I'm sorry Isaac." Isaac closed his eyes, awaiting the final blow.  
  
"PYROCLASM!"  
  
Isaac opened his eyes. In front of him was the raw flaming Psynergy...  
  
...held in midair. David winced under the pressure. He couldn't hold it. With a cry, he channelled his own Psynergy, and the Pyroclasm was set in the opposite direction, slamming into Saturos hard.  
  
He then held out his hands. "AURA!" the orange glow healed his companions, including Leo and Jenna, whose bands fell away. Mik helped Leo up.  
  
They all stood behind a weary Isaac and Selena, and faced Menardi, Saturos and Morrask.  
  
Behind them, Becca and Shadow appeared, exhausted, but eyes full of determination.  
  
Ivan and Karalen, holding onto each other, battle weary, but full of fighting spirit, closely followed them.  
  
"Do you really want to continue?" asked Isaac.  
  
The three Martians looked at the ensemble, and weighed their chances.  
  
"No." said Saturos.  
  
Menardi shook her head.  
  
Puelle arrived, with some more guards. "Lock them up." He said. He turned to the troop. "Thank you, yet again."  
  
Isaac nodded. "Well, try not to let ANYTHING like this happen again! I've had enough of saving people!" he sighed. "Right now though, I need some food, clothes and a wash!" he grinned at the others.  
  
-  
  
David approached the cell, gripping his fighting staff. Sat in the cell, asleep, were Menardi and Saturos. Menardi had her head on his chest. She stirred, and opened her eyes.  
  
David smiled sadly. "You two seem so happy together." He said softly.  
  
Menardi snarled, then stopped herself. He wasn't mocking her. But she could see the pain in his eyes.  
  
"We both care for him, and he cares for both of us." Said David slowly. "But he made his choice. I have to respect that." A tear fell down his cheek.  
  
Menardi stood, and walked over to the bars. "I never said thank you, for taking such good care of him. He told me everything you did for him." She treated him to a rare smile. "I can't imagine how much it hurts, but when things have cleared, I would be glad to get to know you better!"  
  
David nodded. "Maybe. But right now...I need to go." He stumbled from the cell area.  
  
-  
  
"Hey Isaac."  
  
Isaac looked up from sharpening his sword. He saw Selena approaching. He waved at her and smiled.  
  
"Hey Selena. What can I do you for?"  
  
She sat down beside him. "I'm worried...about David."  
  
Isaac nodded. "It will take time. All we can do is be there for him."  
  
They sat there in silence. "Isaac? Do you still...u know, like Jenna?"  
  
Isaac smiled. "Yeah, I do. But she chose the better partner." Selena blushed. "You make her happy, and that's all I ask for."  
  
"She really did pick a great man, you know, Isaac." Said Selena softly. She stood, and returned to her eagerly awaiting girlfriend.  
  
-  
  
"David?" Leo stuck his head around the door.  
  
David turned from his packing. "Oh, hi Leo." He smiled at the Venusian.  
  
Leo came into the bedroom and sat on the bed.  
  
"Hey, Leo, I never thanked you. For giving yourself up for me. But NEVER do that again, ok?" he gave Leo a smile, but Leo knew that he partly meant it.  
  
"I care about you, you know. So, what's with all of this?" he gestured to the packing.  
  
"I'm leaving. I'm not needed here anymore, there's no one to tie me down anymore. And I need time..." he sighed.  
  
Leo stood up, and hugged him. "Take care, ok?" he whispered. David nodded, a tear falling down his cheek. He kissed Leos head, and stood back. "Keep that boyfriend of yours in order, ok?"  
  
Leo nodded, and watched David pick up his things.  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
-  
  
A/N: YAY!! All the action finished! But this story isn't! I agree with Kairi, as I prefer writing romance! So that's what this fic is gonna be! Review! 


	7. Emptiness

Hi guys! Gay Witch here! Well, I've not been as frequent as usual in posting and this chapter IS a little short, so I brought in a muse to help...  
  
Jenna: Yeah, and we know WHY! You've been SO distracted recently!  
  
Who, me? *Puppy eyes*  
  
Jenna: YEAH you! Getting hung up over some guy! Sheesh!  
  
*Sparkly eyes*  
  
Jenna: *slaps forehead* His brain has turned to mush! You had BETTER write some good angst David!  
  
Sooo shiiiiiiny...  
  
Jenna: *sweatdrops* Erm, Dav- I mean Gay Witch doesn't own Golden Sun! Now, David, snap OUT of it! Go read about you're break up with Saturos or something!  
  
-  
  
Saturos stroked Menardi's hair, both sat in the cell. Content.  
  
"I'm just glad we can rest." Sighed Menardi. "We never got time before, but now, we have all the time in the world." She laced her fingers through Saturos'.  
  
"Yes, but I had to hurt someone dear to me..." sighed Saturos. "I just feel guilty. I hope he's ok."  
  
-  
  
Ivan sat next to Karalen.  
  
"Poor David." She said. "It must be horrible, to go from being in love to nothing."  
  
Ivan held her close. "Nothing will EVER come between us, Karalen!" he said fiercely. He rested his chin on her head.  
  
"And I know just how to help that." She muttered. She pulled away, and went down on one knee.  
  
Ivan did a double take before he realised the implications. Although it DID take Karalen pulling out a small box with a ring for this realisation to happen.  
  
"Ivan? Will you marry me?"  
  
Ivan looked at her, then laughed.  
  
Karalen stood up. "Oh, sorry, I-"  
  
"No, no!" he gasped for breath. "Its just I've been trying to ask YOU the same thing!"  
  
Karalen looked at him, then smiled too. Then she giggled, and joined in his mirth.  
  
Once the laughter had subsided, Karalen kissed him. "I take it the answer is 'Yes' then!"  
  
-  
  
Mik walked alongside Leo.  
  
"So, we heading home then?" the wolf boy kissed his boyfriends neck.  
  
Leo shrugged him off. "Not now, Mik." He said quietly.  
  
Mik raised his eyebrows but said nothing. They walked on in awkward silence.  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
Leo sighed. "I'm just worried. About David."  
  
"Oh?" Mik paused. "Why?"  
  
"Because of Saturos! And him leaving! Why else?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just you've barely said two words to me, that's all." Mik mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry!" said Leo. He hugged his boyfriend. "I'm just not in the mood. I AM worried about him!"  
  
"Oh, so THAT'S it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You like him more than me!"  
  
"What?" Leo looked at him. "Mik, how can you even SAY that?"  
  
Mik grumbled. "Well, you're more interested in him than ME!"  
  
Leo looked at him, his eyes filling up.  
  
"So, that's what you think! I had no idea you could be so...INSENSITIVE!"  
  
"ME?!?" snapped Mik. "You have barely paid ANY attention to me whatsoever! Trust me, I'm not the insensitive one!"  
  
Leo stopped, and took a step backwards. He always thought that he wasn't sensitive enough... but to hear it from Mik, of all people..."  
  
-  
  
Jenna saw the door open. She peered inside to see a VERY upset Leo packing all of his things.  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"I've HAD it! I FINALLY find someone, and he is SUCH a jerk!" tears rolled down his face.  
  
Jenna put a hand on his shoulder. "Leo, Selena and me fight. But that's part and parcel of a relationship."  
  
Leo sat on the bed. "But it ISN'T!" he leant on her shoulder. "I HAVEN'T been paying attention to him."  
  
"You've been worried about David. I am too!"  
  
Leo looked up at her. There was a bruise on his cheek. "Well, lets just say he didn't like it!"  
  
Jenna gasped. "Did he..."  
  
Leo looked away. "I said some nasty things. I had it coming."  
  
Jenna hugged him. "Well, if I were you, for the moment, I would go home. Karalen and Ivan are heading that way aren't they? Back to Kalay?"  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
"Well, that's what I'd do, hun." She kissed his forehead. "I'll go talk to them, and you finish packing.  
  
When she had gone, Leo sat and sobbed.  
  
-  
  
AWW! I'M SO SORRY LEO! *Hugs* And I know you liked Mik, Karalen, but remember - its is NEVER so black and white with me!  
  
Jenna: NOW your gonna get it!  
  
*Innocent expression* Huh?  
  
Jenna: You broke up Mik and Leo! And Mik HIT him! That's a little OOC isn't it?  
  
You think? Well, that relationship isn't over! Besides, who knew enough about Mik to SAY that was OOC? Besides, I though you wanted angst!  
  
Jenna: Oh, you're HOPELESS! Please review! It will give him something ELSE to think about!  
  
Hey I'm not THAT bad! *Blushes*  
  
Jenna: *sweatdrops* Oh, yes you are... 


	8. Further Complications

Hi there peeps! Me again!  
  
Jenna: PLEASE let this chapter be long enough to be worth reading!  
  
Erm, well, I'll try! Disclaimer please!  
  
Jenna: *sigh* Gay Witch does not own Golden Sun... Do I HAVE to call you Gay Witch? Everyone knows that you're real name is David!  
  
It's more professional!  
  
Jenna: Oh? And since WHEN were you professional?  
  
Meanie! *Sulks* Hey, have you read the reviews? Kairi says you should shut up!  
  
Jenna: *Eye twitches* She want to kill me...  
  
Erm, I'm sure she doesn't really...*coughNOTcough* And Kairi? Don't put yourself down! I LIKE your fics!  
  
Jenna: -_- Traitor!  
  
Anyways, enjoy!  
  
-  
  
Selena was ready for off. Jenna stood besides her.  
  
Ivan, Karalen and Leo were ready to head back to Kalay.  
  
Isaac, Becca and Shadow were going to go wherever their next destination was.  
  
No one had seen Mik.  
  
"Ok, I guess this is good bye again!" said Selena, hugging Ivan and Karalen. Under the dampened circumstances, they had decided NOT to announce their news to the others.  
  
Isaac turned to his two companions. "Hey, should we go to Imil?"  
  
Becca looked at him. "Sure! But, may I ask why?"  
  
"So we can travel together a bit longer!" smiled Isaac, but he didn't make eye contact.  
  
"Heh, not been there for a while!" grinned Shadow.  
  
Isaac turned to Selena and Jenna. "Is it ok if we accompany you?"  
  
"Sure the more the merrier!" beamed Selena.  
  
Jenna raised her eyebrow at Isaac. There was something not quite right...  
  
-  
  
Ivan held Karalen's hand as they walked. Leo trudged along behind them.  
  
"Leo?"  
  
The three turned, and saw Mik. He was pale.  
  
"Leo, I'm so sorry..." he whispered. He reached out to him, but the Venus Adept flinched.  
  
"Sorry, Mik," he whispered.  
  
"Leo, don't...I love you!"  
  
"And I want to believe that!" sobbed Leo softly. "But you never hurt the ones you love. If you loved me, you wouldn't have done that to me."  
  
Mik looked at him, then nodded slowly. "If that's what you want..."  
  
Leo turned and ran. Ivan and Karalen instantly gave chase, leaving Mik stood there, tears staining his cheeks.  
  
"LEO!!" Karalen caught up with him first as he ran out of breath, crying.  
  
"Oh, Leo" she hugged him tightly. He pulled away. "I'm fine. Can we just go?" he wiped his eyes.  
  
Karalen looked at him. "Well, alright."  
  
Ivan caught up to them both. "How is he?"  
  
"Bad. But I'm glad he said what he did." She turned to Ivan. "So many people end up in horrible relationships like that!"  
  
Ivan kissed her head. "I know. He's a sweet guy, he'll met the right person!"  
  
-  
  
Selena shivered slightly. Jenna took off her tunic and draped it around her.  
  
"They are so sweet, aren't they?" said Becca.  
  
"Yeah..." said Isaac distantly.  
  
Shadow looked at him, then leant over to Becca. "He ok?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she muttered, "but I think he's got something REALLY stupid planned..."  
  
She stopped and saw some strange men approaching. One had a burn on his face. The looked VERY angry.  
  
"Hey you lot!" one called out.  
  
Isaac turned, and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"  
  
"Your Isaac aren't you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Ok, so where is he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That faggot! Where IS he?"  
  
"Which one?" asked Becca innocently. "I can name a few that travelled with us..."  
  
"The Mars Adept!" snarled one. "Don't play dumb! Where the HELL is he?"  
  
Shadow looked at them. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"If you know what's good for you, kid, you wit but in!"  
  
Selena stepped forwards. "You work for that mayor don't you...the one who wants David dead..."  
  
Isaac drew his sword, and stepped in front of Selena. "Well, we'll have to see about THAT!"  
  
Selena rolled her eyes at the obviously testosterone-fuelled display, and pushed him to one side.  
  
"Glacier!"  
  
A cold blast emitted from her hands, slamming into the thugs. Once the powdered snow had cleared, there stood three ice sculptures.  
  
"And not a drop of blood spilled!" she dusted her hands.  
  
Jenna draped her arm around her. "I love it when you're confident!"  
  
Isaac looked at them walk off.  
  
Becca noticed it. It was a look of longing.  
  
"Oh, no." she breathed.  
  
-  
  
They were asleep by the fire. Well, most of them were. Isaac was sat up, looking at the sleeping couple.  
  
Becca sat beside him. "I know what your thinking Isaac!"  
  
He turned. "Huh?"  
  
"Are you willing to try and break them up?"  
  
Isaac looked at the fire. "I'm sick of being alone. Why can't I have some happiness for once?"  
  
Becca sighed. "You can and you WILL! But are you REALLY going to deprive THAM of that?"  
  
Isaac didn't answer.  
  
"Isaac, you know I'm right. You HAD your shot with Jenna. Let her go."  
  
Becca went back to her sleeping bag, and her eyes closed.  
  
"Who said anything about Jenna?" he whispered softly.  
  
-  
  
I know! It was still very short!  
  
Jenna: *twitches*  
  
Jenna? Are you ok?  
  
Jenna: *hugs Selena plushie fiercely* HANDS OFF EARTH BOY!!! SHE'S MINE!!!  
  
Erm, ok...*sweatdrops* Erm, please review!  
  
Jenna: *points accusing finger* YOU! YOU DID THIS!  
  
*Looks all innocent* Did what, Jenna? *Puppy eyes* I'd NEVER do anything bad...hehehe! Please review!  
  
Jenna: Don't let the innocence fool you! He's EVIL! 


	9. Jealousy and Reunion

*Takes a deep breath* I can do this!  
  
Jenna: Hmm, you sure about that?  
  
Well...  
  
Jenna: Just to let all you guys know - he's STILL all mushy brained and in love!  
  
*Blushes* I'm trying to write angst! Really I am!  
  
Jenna: *Sigh* David doesn't own Golden Sun, and at this rate, this fic is gonna turn fluffy!  
  
Fluffy is good!  
  
Jenna: *Slaps forehead* Anyway, please review!  
  
-  
  
Ivan walked along, Kalay nearly in sight.  
  
Leo sighed. "This is where it all began for me!"  
  
Ivan grinned. "Yeah, you me and David!"  
  
"He went off shopping!" smiled Leo. "And bumped into me."  
  
Karalen looked at them both. It had been 2 weeks now since they had last seen their friend. They had been travelling for a long time, Kalay being nowhere near Prox. "Well, don't worry! We'll meet him again!"  
  
They entered the streets of Kalay.  
  
-  
  
"It costs HOW much?"  
  
The shopkeeper sighed. It wasn't a good day. This guy was onto him, and wanted lower prices.  
  
"200 Gold Pieces. That's my final offer!"  
  
The customer glared at him. "Listen, I'm not in the mood for this! 100 would be a complete rip off as it is!"  
  
Hammet had just come from settling his new guests in at the nearby inn, and saw the youth haggling.  
  
"Well, well! What do we have here?"  
  
The male turned at him. He raised an eyebrow. "You must be master Hammet..." he mused.  
  
Hammet grinned. "And you seem to not be very happy with our prices."  
  
"Just don't like being ripped off. I'm not MADE of money."  
  
Hammet looked at the youth. He looked slightly underfed and drained. The kid had had it rough. He smiled.  
  
"I like you." He said. "Would you join me for dinner, with some friends of mine?"  
  
The youth smiled, but shook his head. "Thank you for the kind offer, but-" just then, his stomach growled, giving away what he really felt. He threw up his hands exasperated. "Great! Now even my own BODY is against me!"  
  
Hammet roared with laughter. "No, my lad, you're coming! And there's no debate!"  
  
-  
  
Leo tucked into the spread in front of him hungrily. He hadn't been home yet - in truth, he was dreading it. He had been quite happy to leave - he still had to tell his parents he was gay.  
  
Ivan too, ravaged the food on the plate in front of him. Karalen raised her eyebrows, before delicately starting on her own meal.  
  
Hammet entered the room, with a young male behind him.  
  
"We have a guest for dinner!" he beamed.  
  
Leo swallowed what he was eating in one big gulp. He stared at the youth, and stood up. His hair was shorter and spikier, and he was a bit thinner, quite a drastic change in a relatively short time, but he saw the pain in those familiar turquoise eyes.  
  
He ran, and wrapped his arms around the neck of other male, nearly knocking him over and causing him to drop the fighting staff he had been gripping. It dropped to the floor with an echoing clatter.  
  
The lad stood still in shock, before embracing him back.  
  
"Hi Leo," he said softly.  
  
-  
  
Mik had his scent. He wasn't sure where Kalay was, but he knew Leo's scent anywhere. He headed there quickly, before the scent faded. Not far now.  
  
-  
  
Saturos stood as Puelle approached. Puelle stood by the bars. He sighed. "With David gone, we are short of help. During your little...incident, only Sheba was defending the town from the monsters that come from the mountains. She is now exhausted. We need your help."  
  
"And you think you can trust us?"  
  
Puelle sighed again. "Isaac did tell us what you did, how you helped to stop all of this."  
  
Sheba walked in. "But I'm watching you. Because of all of this, David took off, and I didn't even get chance to see him." She scowled at Saturos. "I hope you made the right choice."  
  
-  
  
Karalen kept checking over him, his face, his hair, how thin he was.  
  
"I'm fine! Really!" smiled David. "Stop fussing!"  
  
Ivan shook his head. "We were worried! Sheba went ballistic - she didn't even get chance to see you!"  
  
David looked at the floor. "I know. I was selfish..."  
  
"No, you were hurting!" said Karalen.  
  
Leo looked at him, not speaking. He hadn't spoken to him yet. David figured that he was upset with him.  
  
"Leo? Are you ok?"  
  
Leo looked away. Karalen briefly filled David in on the situation with Mik.  
  
"Wait, so then it's because of me..." murmured David.  
  
Leo looked up at him. "NO! Don't think it is, David. I was worried about you. That was it. There was NO reason for him to..." he paused.  
  
David walked up to him and hugged him. "Don't worry, it will all work out."  
  
Just then the doors opened. Stood there was Mik. He saw Leo, being hugged by another young male.  
  
And the scent gave away instantly who he was.  
  
David.  
  
-  
  
Saturos shielded his eyes, as he and Menardi were released from prison. Sheba walked with them.  
  
"There's still much to do..." she said. "The town is in a bit of a state since the last monster attack. And there will be others. My Psynergy's drained, so..."  
  
"We can handle it." Said Saturos.  
  
Sheba nodded. She looked at the couple that had hurt her friend. Living around them would be difficult. She walked up to Menardi.  
  
The slap that followed echoed through the Proxian mountains.  
  
Menardi clutched her face, Saturos holding her, glaring angrily at Sheba.  
  
Well, if she had to put up with them, that didn't mean she couldn't get SOME pleasure from it, did it?  
  
-  
  
So, what do you all think?  
  
Jenna: *Puppy eyes* Why do people want to hurt me?  
  
Hey! I'm the one who does puppy eyes here!  
  
Jenna: But only your boyfriend ever falls for it!  
  
*Blushes* So what makes you think that it will sway the readers?  
  
Jenna: I'm relying on my feminine charm and beauty.  
  
*Dies laughing*  
  
Jenna: *fumes* REVIEW! 


	10. Conflicts

Hi guys! Sorry for the delay...  
  
Jenna: *cough*boyfriend*cough*  
  
*Glares* anyway, I've been REALLY busy! Damn work! But then, there IS all the money I'm earning...$_$  
  
Jenna: Ok, lets get on with it! He doesn't own Golden Sun, or the OC's coz basically they're based on real people!  
  
Now! ONWARDS with the story!  
  
Jenna: -_-  
  
-  
  
Mik stood in the doorway, a dangerous glimmer in his eyes.  
  
Karalen backed away. When a werewolf was mad, there was NO stopping one with reason, and with Mik's super human strength and speed, he was dangerous.  
  
In a few strides, he was next to the two males, and with one swipe, sent Leo hurtling across the room. He turned, and grabbed David by the throat, lifted him, and threw him backwards.  
  
"MIK! STOP!" cried Leo, from the floor.  
  
Ivan and Karalen picked him up, as Mik strode across to David. David rubbed his head, moaning. He looked up to see Mik, approaching him with fierce anger in his eyes. He saw Leo, a new bruise to his face forming.  
  
Mik was two steps from him.  
  
-  
  
"We're at Imil!" grinned Selena. Jenna hugged her girlfriend. "Its nice to be home!" she said.  
  
Selena smiled, a warm blush greeting her cheeks. She felt so pleased Jenna regarded living with her as "home".  
  
Shadow smiled at the two, and then saw Becca, looking very worried.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Becca looked at him. She smiled. "Nothing." Not if SHE had anything to do with it, anyway.  
  
Isaac, Shadow and Becca all headed to the inn, to rent two rooms. The guys were sharing. Becca got her own. They then joined Selena and Jenna for a meal at Selena's house.  
  
"So, what are you three planning now?" asked Jenna.  
  
"Well, I would like to settle down..." said Isaac, glancing at Selena, who was in turn watching Jenna.  
  
"OW!" Isaac yelped suddenly. Becca smiled sweetly. "Sorry, Isaac, my foot slipped..."  
  
Isaac muttered something, and Shadow just raised an eyebrow.  
  
Becca HAD noticed something. So, NOT Jenna. What was he thinking?  
  
"So, Shadow, what's your REAL name?" asked Selena.  
  
"It IS my real name."  
  
"Nope, don't buy it. Tell us!"  
  
The young wind Adept sighed. "Fine! It's Zach! There, the air of mystery I had is now gone!"  
  
Selena laughed. "Don't worry, Zach, we don't think any less of you!"  
  
The boy blushed slightly, and grinned.  
  
Jenna got up to clear the empty plates. Zach got up to help her.  
  
"Hey, Becca, could you run to the shop for me? I need some potions." Isaac smiled at her.  
  
Becca was about to agree, when she clicked. No Jenna, no Shad- Zach, no her. Selena and Isaac alone.  
  
"But its cold outside! And it's getting dark!" She hoped she could appeal to Selena. "Would you come with me?"  
  
Selena looked at her, and laughed. "Sure! No problem!"  
  
Isaac scowled, and then said, "Well, I'm not staying here by myself! I may as well come too!"  
  
Becca sighed.  
  
Isaac pulled on his tunic. What was wrong with him? Since WHEN did he become so selfish? But he couldn't stop thinking of her.  
  
Right now, he really hated himself.  
  
-  
  
Mik picked up the table, and threw it towards David, wood and concrete colliding; creating a small could of dust. David covered his head, as brick and wood shattered and smashed around him.  
  
Mik stood, and watched the dust settle.  
  
Two seconds later, he had been thrown across the room by a blast of flame.  
  
David came out of the dust, shakily, his head bleeding. He waved his hand in front of his face, and with a tinge of orange light, the wound was gone.  
  
He stepped forwards, and grabbed his staff. Mik picked himself up, and growled.  
  
"I don't want to fight you, Mik." Frowned David.  
  
Mik howled, and ran forwards, kicking and punching. David blocked high and low with his staff. Mik brought his leg up vertically, and dropped his heel onto the staff, breaking it in two.  
  
David was knocked back, still gripping the two pieces, one in each hand. He spun round, and stuck Mik across the face with one, then in the stomach with the other. As the werewolf doubled over, David slammed the first piece down onto his back, hard.  
  
Mik fell to the floor.  
  
David panted, and turned to the others. "Leo, are you all right?"  
  
Leo nodded. David walked up to him, and placed his palm on Leo's cheek. "Aura" he whispered. The orange-gold glow cleared away the bruising on Leo's face.  
  
Leo looked at him for a second, before the Mars Adept turned to face Mik.  
  
Mik stood up, and shook his head. He looked at Leo. "Oh, god..." he whispered. "What did I..." he stood there, frozen.  
  
Karalen took him bye the arm. "Lets get you to the Healer."  
  
-  
  
Sheba helped up the villager.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
The villager was badly burned, and was whimpering from her touch. "He, he..." then he passed out. Sheba looked up. Half of Prox was in flames.  
  
Menardi and Saturos appeared.  
  
"He's gone!" said Saturos. "Someone had broken him out of prison."  
  
Menardi frowned. "He's strong. And the attack was unexpected."  
  
Sheba heard more cries as people desperately put out the flames. She looked where the carnage lead to.  
  
"He's heading south, no doubt to get the people that fought him." She said. "We need to warn Isaac and Selena. Morrask is coming."  
  
-  
  
Yes, short, AGAIN! But I don't want to waffle on for the sake of it!  
  
Jenna: Whatever. You REALLY have writers block.  
  
Well, maybe a bit...but I DO know where I'm going! Just have other things to do...  
  
Jenna: Yeah, I know. Still thinking about You-Know-Who. Please review people! 


	11. Decisions

Hi guys. Sorry about taking so long to update and everything.  
  
Jenna: I know, I know. David doesn't own Golden Sun. Happy?  
  
*Nods* Anyway, please review! VERY short chapter this time!  
  
-  
  
"I'll just be a minute." Said Selena, entering the shop. Isaac was about to follow, when he felt something grab his arm.  
  
"Isaac, please. Stop this."  
  
Isaac looked at Becca.  
  
"You think you love her, but really your just afraid of being alone. Don't destroy what they have. Let them go. Like David had to."  
  
Isaac looked at her for a moment, and then his shoulders slumped.  
  
"I'm such an idiot." He whispered.  
  
Becca patted his arm. "I agree! But you're a loveable idiot, and you WILL find someone. Just, not here and not now."  
  
Isaac was about to reply when Selena came out from the shop.  
  
"You two ok?"  
  
Isaac nodded. "Yeah, we will be."  
  
-  
  
David walked out of the weapon shop, gripping a new Bo staff. Hopefully, THIS one wouldn't snap so easily.  
  
Then, he saw Mik, leaving the Healers. He walked up to the werewolf.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Mik looked at him, and looked away.  
  
"Mik, why?"  
  
Mik glared at David. "Because he thinks about YOU more than ME!"  
  
David sighed. "Mik, why are you jealous? Leo thinks the world of you. But he's like my brother. And I'm still trying to get over..." pain flashed across his eyes. "The point is, he loves you. But Leo DOES care about others, just not in the way your assuming."  
  
Mik looked at the floor. "But I hit him."  
  
David paused. "Then, you have a LOT of making up to do. You have to control your temper. But he loves you. That much I DO know."  
  
Mik sighed, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
"Take care of him, Mik."  
  
David stood, and walked off, leaving the young werewolf to think.  
  
He looked back at Kalay. Time for him to move on. Leo would be mad...but if he said good-bye, they would tell him to stay.  
  
Hoisting his staff on his shoulder, he walked out of the town.  
  
-  
  
Saturos lay in bed, tossing slightly. Menardi sat up. She stoked his hair until he calmed down and settled down. She frowned. He never used to be this restless a sleeper.  
  
Maybe it's because of that kid.  
  
Menardi got out of bed, and went to the window. Much of Prox had been damaged; thankfully, there had been no deaths.  
  
She looked at Saturos. What was going through his mind?  
  
Guilt, for leaving David?  
  
Or regret, for making the wrong choice?  
  
-  
  
Isaac sat at the desk. It was the middle of the night. He hated to do this, but he had had enough. Enough of being alone.  
  
He wrote the letter hurriedly, the candle flickering by the drafts caused by his hand scribbling across the paper.  
  
He hoped Becca and Zach wouldn't mind staying here, and that Jenna and Selena wouldn't mind keeping the company.  
  
Then he stood up, left the letter on the table in plain view, and left.  
  
-  
  
Isaac walked until the sun started to rise. Then, he saw a small town, nearly empty. No children around. Good. Less disturbing that way. But he needed a town, so animals didn't get him first.  
  
He entered the town, and booked in at the inn, leaving his name, so they knew who he was.  
  
He went up to his room, and closed the door.  
  
A tear trickled down his cheek, as her remembered his unborn child, and his love, gone to another.  
  
His dead best friend, Garet, and dead mentor, Kraden.  
  
He was running out of reasons to live.  
  
He took out his sword, and studied the blade. It was sharp and clean, and gleamed in the light. This blade had ended many lives.  
  
And was about to end another.  
  
Isaac slowly took off his gloves, pulled up his sleeve, and closed his eyes as the cold metal touched his skin...  
  
-  
  
So? Angsty enough?  
  
Jenna: It'll do!  
  
*Sweatdrops* Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Jenna: Kinda short though...  
  
Hey! I'm trying to make up for lost time! Besides, it's a great cliffhanger. Tell me what you think!!! 


	12. Another Chance

Hi! I'm SO sorry for the delay in updating! My muse must be broken!  
  
Jenna: HEY!!! David doesn't own Golden Sun...But I'LL give him the rights if he keeps Selena and me happy! *Glares*  
  
Well, we'll have to see! Anyway, please give nice reviews.  
  
-  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Isaac? Feel it." Jenna breathed softly.  
  
Isaac tenderly put his hand onto her swollen stomach. A kick. He felt it kick!  
  
He looked up at Jenna and smiled. "I felt it..." he whispered.  
  
"The Healer said...Isaac, he said it's a boy!"  
  
"A...boy? I'm gonna be a dad, and I'm gonna have a son?" Tears came to his eyes. He hugged Jenna tightly.  
  
***End***  
  
"Isaac?"  
  
"Please, step away sir."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"PLEASE! MIA!"  
  
Isaac was being held at spear point by the guards at Imil. Mia stood in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Isaac, but you know the rules..."  
  
"BUT HE'S GONNA DIE!" Isaac wept.  
  
Mia looked at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"ARGH!" Isaac drew his sword, and held it to the Mercury Adepts throat.  
  
"Do it. Go on. Kill me." Said Mia.  
  
Tears blinded him, and his sword fell to his side.  
  
**End***  
  
"He's dying!"  
  
"PLEASE will you let me do my job?!?"  
  
"But..."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Ok, now bring it around..." Isaac was stood behind the younger Adept, holding his arms, guiding his swings with the staff.  
  
"Like this?" asked David.  
  
"Yup!" Isaac gave him the thumbs up. David smiled.  
  
***End***  
  
"Right, THAT'S it!"  
  
A smacking sound.  
  
"HE BROKE MY NOSE!"  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Shadow sat beside him.  
  
"So, what are you gonna do now?" he asked  
  
"I dunno..." Isaac looked at him. "First off, go home, and see my mother. I need to."  
  
Becca sat on the other side of him. "Can we come?" She asked. "Neither me nor Shadow has anyone, or anything..."  
  
Isaac looked at them both. He wasn't the only one alone after all. These two kids needed someone. This was his new mission in life.  
  
He put his arms around them both.  
  
"Sure." He smiled  
  
***End***  
  
Shouts, and a feeling of warmth.  
  
What had he done? Others, he cared for, cared for him. He had wanted to help Becca and Zach, COULD have done, but had left them...  
  
"Isaac?"  
  
Isaac opened his eyes, and saw a grinning face above him.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
Isaac frowned. "David?"  
  
To the side of him, a nurse was clutching a bloody nose. David turned to her, and held up his hand. "Aura!"  
  
The elderly Healer watched. "Hmm, an Adept. You should have said, instead of injuring my helpers!"  
  
David blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that."  
  
The Healer and the woman left.  
  
"David, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Getting away. Needed time, and this place was so quiet. Just booked into the inn, when I heard all of this commotion." David frowned. "You nearly died. God, Isaac, why?"  
  
"Had enough of being alone. Hated the feeling it leaves you with."  
  
"Been there, done that. Still feeling it." David frowned. "But I'm still here. Don't give up yet Isaac, ok?"  
  
Isaac nodded. David DID understand. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Get some rest." Said David. He got up, and walked out, remembering to take the sword with him.  
  
Isaac lay in bed, tired and drained. Why had he even been attracted to Selena? He didn't even know.  
  
He was just so lonely.  
  
-  
  
Isaac woke up, to see David enter with a tray of food. He sat up in bed, as David set the tray down.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better." Isaac gave a small smile.  
  
He looked at David. "And how are you?"  
  
"Considering I've let two people I love have someone else, surprisingly ok."  
  
Isaac started to eat the bread on the tray, when he did a double take.  
  
"TWO? Saturos and WHOM?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. Either way, I didn't try to harm myself!" he looked at Isaac pointedly.  
  
Isaac looked away.  
  
David laid a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we should go back. I think we need to be with friends at the moment."  
  
Isaac gave a small nod. "Thank you."  
  
"Hey, don't mention it!" David grinned. "After all that help you gave me on the Tundria Islet? It's the LEAST I could do!"  
  
Isaac smiled, as David left the room to let Isaac eat in peace.  
  
-  
  
Sorry again about the delay!  
  
Jenna: It's that DAMNED boyfriend of yours! When I get my hands on him...  
  
*Death glares* WHAT was that Jenna? *Eye twitches*  
  
Jenna: Oh, erm, nothing! See? *Hugs David's boyfriend*  
  
*Eye twitches* Did I SAY you could TOUCH?!?  
  
Jenna: AHHH! HELP! AND PLEASE REVIEW! 


	13. Hidden Love and Revealed Dangers

Hey guys! I know, I'm getting terrible with updating!  
  
Jenna: Two fics on the go, AND a boyfriend... *sigh* Just get on with it!  
  
Erm, its your line, Jenna!  
  
Jenna: Oh. Right. David doesn't own Golden Sun, so don't sue him!  
  
And now, for the fic! Please Review!  
  
-  
  
Leo saw the note pinned to his bedroom door.  
  
He read it, and then sat back on the bed, a tear pouring down his face.  
  
-  
  
"Leo? You haven't even touched your breakfast!"  
  
Karalen looked at him concerned. He hadn't been himself, and David had taken off again.  
  
Leo looked at the elf. Then he held out his hand, a note crumpled in his palm.  
  
Karalen took it, and read the note.  
  
****  
  
Leo,  
  
I'm sorry. For hitting you, and for a lot of things. I've always been very forceful, and it all happened so quickly, I never knew. I know you love me, but not in that way. And that's because of someone else, isn't it?  
  
Its ok if it is. I think I understand. But he cares for you too you know. Just hasn't admitted it either.  
  
I hope you have the courage to find him and tell him. It will make you both so happy.  
  
I'm going back to Garoh. To see my mom. I do miss her. If you're in the neighbour hood, visit me! I hope after everything, you don't hate me, and we can still be friends.  
  
Love Mik  
  
****  
  
Karalen looked up at Leo.  
  
"Leo?"  
  
Leo looked at the table. "He's right. It IS someone else... why cant it just be simple, like you and Ivan?"  
  
Karalen smiled. "Ivan and me...it has just happened to work out, that's all. And it will work out for you too! You just have to have faith in yourself."  
  
Leo looked at her. Then smiled slightly. "I'm gonna tell him. When I next see him that is!"  
  
Karalen squealed, and clapped her hands. "That's the spirit! Go for it!" then she paused. "Erm, who is it?"  
  
-  
  
Jenna held the note, her hand shaking. Becca and Shadow were sat, pale faced. Selena walked into the house.  
  
"Some people said they saw him leave in the night, but thought nothing of it."  
  
Jenna screwed up the note. "Why? Why the HELL has he run off?!?"  
  
Becca looked sad. "He's lonely. And I don't think he felt like he was going to get better after all..."  
  
Shadow looked at her. "Don't say that! Maybe he just needs some time!"  
  
Selena looked out of the window. "I hope your right, Zach..." she murmured.  
  
-  
  
"IVAN!"  
  
Ivan was on his way back to the inn, when he heard a voice calling him.  
  
"Sheba?"  
  
The Jupiter Adept caught up to him, panting. "Ivan, Morrask...*pant* Morrask has escaped!"  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"He's after Isaac and Selena!"  
  
"They were both headed north, towards Imil..."  
  
"Well, grab the others! We have to get there PRONTO!"  
  
-  
  
Isaac walked along, his wrists still a bit sore, but he needed to get back.  
  
David followed. "What are you going to tell them?"  
  
"That I'm sorry. I told Becca and Shadow that I would stay with them, and I ran..."  
  
David patted him on the shoulder. "Hey its ok. You're going back aren't you? They'll understand!"  
  
Isaac nodded, albeit slowly, and then walked onwards.  
  
They approached a small village, and saw a horrific site.  
  
He charred remains of a village, the earth around it blackened, bodies lain across the ground.  
  
"Oh, god...what happened..." breathed David, trying not to retch at the sight and smell.  
  
Isaac looked through the debris. "Must have been an Adept... fires like THIS don't occur naturally!"  
  
David looked at the bodies. Some of the smaller ones suggested they were once children... he turned away.  
  
"But what Mars Adepts are powerful enough to do this?"  
  
Isaac looked at him. "Well, you and Jenna for one, but I highly doubt that. Saturos and Menardi?"  
  
David frowned. "Maybe. Either way, the trail leads north, to Imil. I think we had better get up there too!"  
  
Isaac looked along the trail. "Oh Venus...I hope they're all ok!"  
  
David paused, and looked back at the charred remains. "But who would do something like this?"  
  
Isaac shook his head. "Not anyone I know, to be honest..." he then paused, as David had run off to be sick.  
  
-  
  
Selena heard a cry, and looked out of her window. In the snowstorm outside, she could see a flame.  
  
"What the- oh no..."  
  
She ran into the room. "Everybody get out! Take the back door! NOW!"  
  
The other hesitated for a second, before their legs could function.  
  
Jenna paused. "What about you?"  
  
"I think its me he's after! Now GO!"  
  
"No, I'm staying to help!"  
  
"Jenna, I have an idea to stall him, but I HAVE to do it alone, ok? PLEASE Jenna!"  
  
Jenna was about to reply, when she suddenly dozed off. Shadow was stood behind her, having cast Sleep. He nodded to Selena, before carrying the Mars Adept out the back.  
  
Selena ran out side, the wind and snow whipping at her face, her long aqua blue hair swirling in the storm.  
  
"MORRASK!" she cried.  
  
The figure turned to look at her, his outline blurred in the storm. Fire burned in his eyes.  
  
"OVER HERE!" she waved her arms, and then screamed, as a jet of flame cut through the air, and smashed into the ground. She turned and ran.  
  
Her brain worked overtime. A plan, she needed a plan, not just to get this guy away from the village...  
  
Then it dawned on her.  
  
She turned left, and sprinted to Mercury Lighthouse.  
  
-  
  
A/N: So? Good, bad, or just bleh?  
  
Jenna: Why couldn't you let me fight?!?  
  
Because.  
  
Jenna: Because?  
  
Right. *Nods* Now you're getting it! Anyway, please leave nice reviews, or I'll send Jenna to hunt you down!  
  
Jenna: -_- Ignore him. He's only the author. Review! 


	14. Unexpected Turn

Ok, I'm still at it! Slowly but surely!  
  
Jenna: Yeah, it's TAKING you long enough!  
  
-_- Anyway, I'm gonna finish this if it KILLS me! But there are one or two chapters to go! So bare with me!  
  
Jenna: He doesn't own Golden Sun. Or any of the seemingly OC's, because they're based on real people! But he DOES own the plot...not that that's worth much!  
  
HEY! Don't be mean! *Glares*  
  
Jenna: Please review!  
  
-  
  
"Selena!"  
  
Jenna saw the figure run towards the lighthouse. Shrugging off Shadow, she gave chase.  
  
-  
  
Selena ran down the corridors, and approached the Mercurian Stepping stones. Summoning her Ply Psynergy, she stepped across the water.  
  
She turned to see Morrask, who stopped at the waters edge. She breathed a sigh of relief, until the Mars Adepts body began to glow. He put his hand into the water, and a cloud of steam rose.  
  
Waving her hand in front of her face, she looked down, to where the water HAD been. On the floor below, the Adept stalked across the tiles.  
  
She turned and ran.  
  
-  
  
Jenna entered the lighthouse, and looked around wildly. Where was all the water?  
  
She ran onwards after her girlfriend.  
  
-  
  
Selena was running down a passageway. She turned and held out her hand, summoning her Psynergy again. A sheet of ice, a good meter thick, rushed across the gap, blocking the path behind her.  
  
She ran onwards.  
  
Morrask strode, his body radiating fiery energy. He walked through the ice wall, the ice melting upon contact. The moisture that fell onto his body instantly evaporated.  
  
He turned the corner, just as Jenna entered the corridor. She saw a now melting wall of ice. Hopefully Selena still had a lead.  
  
-  
  
"SHADOW! BECCA!"  
  
Ivan yelled at the two young warriors, followed by Leo, Karalen and Sheba.  
  
"Where are Selena, Jenna and Isaac? Have you seen Morrask?"  
  
"Isaac right here." Said a voice. Isaac and David appeared through the snowstorm.  
  
"Selena, Morrask and Jenna are all in the lighthouse."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
Another new voice joined them.  
  
"Saturos? Menardi?"  
  
The duo also appeared.  
  
"I HATE this area! It weakens me!" growled Menardi.  
  
Sheba walked up to them.  
  
"Why are YOU two here?"  
  
"Puelle sent us. To find Morrask." Shrugged Saturos.  
  
Sheba frowned.  
  
-  
  
Selena reached the waterfall the led to the top. Jumping into it, it carried her upwards.  
  
Morrask strode into the room also. A blast of Psynergy evaporated that, and he proceeded to climb up where the waterfall had been.  
  
Jenna hurried through also. She also clambered up the scorched wall.  
  
-  
  
"Puelle sent you? Who's guarding Prox?" asked Sheba  
  
Saturos looked at her. "I think this is more important." Sheba didn't like this. Something was up.  
  
-  
  
Selena ran onto the top, the Light of Mercury shining. Morrask also came up, and she saw him visibly wince under the glare. The Light was draining him, and strengthening her. At least now she had a fighting chance.  
  
She drew her mace, as Morrask drew his own blade.  
  
-  
  
"David? Where was Puelle when you and Jenna were taken hostage?"  
  
David frowned at Sheba. "I don't remember seeing him..."  
  
Sheba bit her lip.  
  
"Did he oppose the plan to summon the Phoenix?"  
  
David thought, then a grim look crossed his face.  
  
"No..."  
  
-  
  
Jenna climbed up to the top, out of breath.  
  
She saw a blast of energy, as Fire met Water. Selena was thrown backwards, as was Morrask. Jenna quickly cast Aura on her lover, and joined the battle.  
  
Under the glare of Mercury, and in the snowstorm, Jenna's and Morrask's Psynergies were rendered very ineffective.  
  
Selena's on the other hand worked better than ever.  
  
"CUTTING EDGE!" A blade of aquatic energy sliced through the air, slamming into Morrask.  
  
-  
  
"The preparations are now complete."  
  
"Good. Let the ceremony begin."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"This world will be purified once again"  
  
-  
  
Morrask stood, panting. The two women faced him also exhausted.  
  
"You're too late." He said, a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
Selena frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's going to start."  
  
"What is?"  
  
-  
  
Sheba turned to the others. "Remember the ceremony of the Phoenix?!?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"We've been played for fools." She added.  
  
"Why? What's happening?" asked Ivan.  
  
-  
  
"As we speak, the ceremony has begun." Morrask grinned.  
  
"What?!? HOW?!?" cried Jenna.  
  
"Who's responsible?" whispered Selena.  
  
-  
  
Light dawned on David. "Puelle."  
  
Sheba nodded. "He's got us all out of the way. Me, Saturos and Menardi. Now no one can get there in time..."  
  
"So, what's going to happen?" asked Karalen weakly.  
  
-  
  
"The Phoenix will cleanse the world of impurities."  
  
"Such as?" Jenna glared.  
  
"Why the other elements of course!"  
  
"What's going to happen?" demanded Selena.  
  
-  
  
"According to grandpa's notes, the Phoenix will rid Weyard of Earth Wind and Water. And all the conduits of those elements." Said Becca  
  
"The Adepts..." murmured Isaac.  
  
"NO!" cried Karalen. She turned to her lover. "Ivan, please no..."  
  
Leo paled. "So, all Earth Wind and Water Adepts..."  
  
David grabbed him and held him, the Earth Adept sobbing into his chest.  
  
"We HAVE to do SOMETHING!" cried Shadow.  
  
"Its too late..." whispered Sheba, as a fiery light started to glow from the North West.  
  
-  
  
Selena embraced Jenna. "I'm sorry it has to be like this." She sobbed.  
  
Jenna cried too, and ran her fingers through the Mercurian's hair.  
  
"This isn't fair..." she whispered.  
  
-  
  
Karalen turned to Ivan. "Please don't leave me..." she begged, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Ivan wiped the tears from her face, but he was crying also.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
-  
  
Isaac held onto his two companions, all three hugging and crying. Becca and Shadow.  
  
"We got to see a lot didn't we?" sniffed Shadow.  
  
Becca gave him a watery smile. "Like a family."  
  
Isaac held them tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry...for running."  
  
"We forgive you. We're family after all." Said Shadow.  
  
-  
  
The glow was strengthening. Sheba turned to it.  
  
"No much time..."  
  
She turned to Saturos and Menardi.  
  
"Take care of each other. And the survivors. They're gonna need it." She smiled, a tear washing a streak down her face.  
  
-  
  
A wall of light started to approach them.  
  
David pulled away from Leo.  
  
"I have to tell you... Leo I love you!"  
  
Leo looked at him, for a moment. The he pressed his lips against the lips of the Mars Adepts, their tears staining each others cheeks, held in a tight embrace.  
  
-  
  
Selena and Jenna held each other atop the lighthouse.  
  
"Don't forget me." Selena said quietly.  
  
Sobbing, the two held tightly...  
  
Then the energy hit.  
  
-  
  
One chapter to go people!  
  
Jenna: 0_0  
  
Heh, sorry about that. Angsty, ne?  
  
Jenna: 0_0  
  
Erm...Please review! 


	15. Epilogue

*Comes out from hiding* Erm, hi guys... the last chapter was bad, wasn't it?  
  
Jenna: 0_0  
  
Erm, she still hasn't recovered... Anyway, I don't own Golden Sun! This is the LAST chapter of Reborn, so PLEASE review! By the way, this chapter is REALLY short!  
  
-  
  
Becca slowly opened her eyes. Something was still holding her...  
  
She looked up and screamed.  
  
Pulling herself away, she saw Shadow and Isaac. Both were frozen, like statues. The difference being, their skin was white, cold and hard, and their eyes were glazed.  
  
She sobbed, and reached out to touch the skin of her family. Icy cold, and hard.  
  
-  
  
Jenna held on to her lover. The soulless eyes stared into nothing, a tear frozen in time on the Mercurian's cheek.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Morrask grinning.  
  
"Welcome to the Age of Mars."  
  
-  
  
"WHY?!?"  
  
David pounded at the ground, crying hysterically. "WHY MARS?!? WHY NOT VENUS?!?"  
  
He collapsed, his sobbing softer, but only due to his decreasing amount of strength.  
  
"Ivan...please don't leave me..." Karalen cupped her hand to the stony face of her lover. "Please..." she begged.  
  
Becca hugged her knees. "Madness..." she murmured. She stood up shakily. "We cant SURVIVE without the other elements! No plant life? No water? No winds?"  
  
Saturos looked at her. "The Mars energy is so strong, that Martians no longer need food OR water. They survive by the Fire energy all around.  
  
"And what good does that do us?" asked Karalen bitterly. "There's not enough food and water existing to feed all non adepts for more than a year!"  
  
Menardi shrugged. "That's not really OUR problem."  
  
-  
  
Jenna stood shaking, Morrask holding his face, where a red hand print was no appearing. She turned and looked to the sky, which was now a fiery orange, as opposed to blue. The Phoenix was flying overhead, bright wings shining in the sky.  
  
She looked out to the world. Plants were starting to turn brown. Water was no longer flowing, and the water that was THERE wouldn't last. And there was no wind, no breeze. Not even as high up as the lighthouse.  
  
She also noticed the Light of Mercury.  
  
It was gone.  
  
-  
  
***Previous events...***  
  
"So, you're gonna use Phoenix to kill all the other Adepts?" asked Jenna.  
  
Menardi smiled. "I see the brat has actually gained some brains since last time we met."  
  
Jenna glared. Menardi continued. "Phoenix also has the ability to bring back the formerly deceased. That is why I'm stood here today. However, to our knowledge, Phoenix can only revive those with an affinity to fire. Like you friend Garet." She added, looking at Jenna.  
  
This time David spoke up. "Garet wouldn't WANT to come back to life, with his love dead and buried. We shouldn't mess with things like this. There are bound to be repercussions."  
  
***  
  
Far to the south, on the Tundria Islet, something stirred.  
  
A sword had been embedded in a mound of earth. It shuddered, as it was slowly pushed out.  
  
It fell to the ground, which was now longer covered in snow, with a clatter.  
  
The soil moved and shuddered.  
  
...  
  
Then a hand flew up out of the soil.  
  
-  
  
Owari?  
  
-  
  
That's it. Finished, FINITO!  
  
Jenna: WHAT?!? That was SHORT! And NO place to leave it!  
  
*Grins* I know. I'm evil aren't I?  
  
Jenna: -_-  
  
Anyway, please tell me what you think of Reborn. And I AM planning a sequel...but tell me if you're interested!  
  
And a HUGE thank you to everyone that has reviewed! It's been MUCH appreciated!  
  
...  
  
Jenna: What?  
  
Its normally good advertising to offer a preview...so here you go peeps! A sneaky peek of the sequel to Only Human and Reborn: Soulless Flames  
  
____________________________________  
  
/Get out of here!/  
  
That voice... Jenna's eyes went wide. Could it be...  
  
"JENNA!" In front of her was an angry blond elf, shaking her. "Snap out of it! We have to leave! The guards have been alerted!"  
  
Jenna nodded at Karalen. "Right."  
  
The two girls ran, and turned the corner. /Be careful! He's close!/  
  
"Huh?" Jenna looked at Karalen. "Did you hear that?!?"  
  
Karalen raised an eyebrow. "We can talk about this LATER."  
  
She didn't see where she was going, and ran straight into another person.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" she exclaimed, and her eyes widened.  
  
"Karalen?" Jenna caught up, and saw him.  
  
"No...you're dead." She whispered.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Jenna." Said Garet.  
  
Thanks again peeps! 


End file.
